


the only star you see

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businesswoman Dany, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Sansa, Height Differences, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Modern Westeros, One Shot, POV Daenerys, Public Display of Affection, Short, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Everyone is fawning over Sansa. Dany hasn't had more than a moment alone with her girlfriend in too long.[Jealous!Dany, requested by @silverlightdragon on Tumblr]Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!





	the only star you see

Sansa's not even made her way once around the room by the time someone notices that Dany's pride in her is being challenged by all these people currying her favor. It's Arya, though, not a true guest, taking a glance at how Dany is nearly squeezing her wine glass and giving her a pointed look before asking if she's even tried the hors d'oeuvres. 

Dany shakes her head, a bit too quickly, but she releases her grip on her glass as she tips it for another sip. Arya chuckles, but reminds her that they've both promised to keep their smiles on this evening. 

She knows that jealousy is silly - really. Sansa more than deserved every single eye on her tonight, and her own girlfriend would be the last person to hope to take that from her. Still, Dany had only just been away on business for more than a week, and they'd barely gotten a full luncheon together after Jon had grabbed Dany from the airport and dropped her back off at their apartment earlier, before Sansa's own business had called. 

Everything had needed to be perfect for this debut event, certainly, but Dany would have happily let other people make it so. Sansa, though, would never have been satisfied that all was well without her own hands having been the ones to ensure it, nor would she wholly trust that the best interests of her shop and her new line would be suited by letting her devoted family and employees speak about her talents to the potential investors. 

Sansa shone, truly - a radiant, outgoing woman, her works on mannequins and bodies all around the room, a wide variety of wearable artworks. Dany was successful in a boardroom, but less so at events like this - part of why she'd left Sansa's arm after the first hour. She had no intention of holding Sansa back. Even so, she desperately wanted her girlfriend back. She wanted them to take a long bath and curl up in bed, Lady at their feet and the boys lazing about their tanks, perhaps some herbal teas on their breakfast tray and a romantic movie on the television that they'd let play until they fell asleep. 

She doesn't realize she's distracted herself from the event entirely until she startles at a hand tapping at her left shoulder - and half a second later, a bright chuckle at her right. She glances over to find Sansa's brilliant smile aimed down at her, eyes shining as she curls their fingers into each other, like there's no one else to be looking at. 

"How is my favorite model doing tonight? It's been far too long since I've asked her." 

_She's not yet well-adjusted to public tenderness,_ Dany thinks, bitter at herself as the butterfly feeling flutters her stomach and flushes her cheeks. 

"Am I a model now, Miss Stark?" she replies, returning to a banter she's only a bit more confident with, but she isn't sure her tone completely fits. 

It doesn't - not truly, anyways. 

Sansa raises their hands, pressing the back of Dany's to her lips and leaving the slightest stain of her red lipstick. Dany vaguely notes some people eyeing them, but no one's interrupting, save for a holler that sounds like it might be Rickon's.

"Come help me chat myself up to some more people. We'll be curled up in bed before you know it." 

She squeezes Dany's hand a bit tighter, and Dany lets her lead the way. 

She can barely wait.


End file.
